


Just Hold Me

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Bucky, painful orgasms, persistent genital arousal disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: Quick one shot. Reader has PGAD and Bucky comforts her/him during one of the episodes attacking their body.





	Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best at gender neutral. I'm so used to writing female readers. I struggled though. A lot of people have no clue what persistent genital arousal disorder is. While ~rarely~ it can be fun, it's just 99.9% of the time isn't. It's usually females that develop it but men have been known to get it. There are treatments but some meds just don't work. So........ I did a quickie of Bucky helping y/n. I may add a chapter to this later.

You had been hiding your condition from Bucky for the past few weeks. He was respecting your wishes to take things slow and you were incredibly grateful. Though you often had to abruptly leave whatever the two of you were doing because of your situation so you could suffer in silence. This one time though, you were at his place. Both of you had just finished eating dinner you cooked together. It was fun, singing and dancing together while everything was being made. The two of you had spent the entire meal flirting with each other. You and Bucky had just finished washing the dishes together when it happened.

The strong sensation hit you without any warning and you doubled over, leaning on your knees with a loud moan.

"Y/n?!" Bucky ran to you and caught you as you fell to your knees, "What's wrong?!"

You couldn't exactly say anything, all you could really do was cling to him. Whimpers escaped your lips and he held you in a strong embrace.

"I'm calling for help-"

"No!" You managed to scream and he looked at you in confusion, "Please... D-don't...! Ah...! I c-can explain..."

Bucky still seemed extremely worried but picked you up and took you to the couch where you were sat on his lap. He simply held you, rocking back and forth. Once it eased off, you were able to speak.

"Bucky... I wasn't going to say anything but... It's... Really embarrassing..." You started to cry and he held you tight.

"You can tell me anything and everything, doll. There will be no judgment from me." He smoothed your hair back from your sweaty face, "I want to help you."

You sigh and looked away from him, "Just going to come out and say it then... I have persistent genital arousal disorder..."

Bucky blinked, clearly confused, "I... Honestly, I'm not sure what that is."

"Most people don't... Think of it like... Randomly having strong orgasms that are random and very painfully unsatisfying..."

Bucky now looked genuinely worried, "So, you were just having..."

You nodded then tensed up when it happened again. You couldn't stop the erotic moan that came out nor could you keep yourself from clinging to him. This was incredibly embarrassing. But Bucky, he just laid back and let you rest on his chest. His arms around you were so gentle, fingers on his flesh hand stroking your hair. His metal hand gently ran over your thigh and up your sides. All you heard from him was comforting words of praise. He talked you through it and kissed your tears away.

"You got this. Just breathe through it, alright, doll? You're safe, no one is here but me. Scream if you have to. I've got you." This only made you cry harder, the other guys you had tried dating were either terrified or instantly into it like a fetish but Bucky... He just held you through it with kind words and a loving embrace while you twitched and moved against him, "You're doing good, just focus on your breathing. You're okay, it's alright."

When your body began to calm down, he still brushed his fingers over your hair and it made you close your eyes. These fits were exhausting.

You manage to speak, feeling drained, "I'm so sorry, Bucky..."

"Don't be. You're safe here, I promise you that." He kissed your cheek, "I understand what it feels like to not be in control of your body. It's not your fault, sometimes these things just happen. But now I understand why you never choose to ride any of the rougher vehicles when we go on missions."

You nodded, any sort of vibrations made it worse. The embarrassment was still there but Bucky was making damn sure you knew it was nothing to be ashamed of, especially around him.

"I have to ask, just out of curiosity. You don't have to answer if you do not want to." He kissed your cheek, "When was the last time you had an orgasm that was actually satisfying?"

You thought for a moment, "Well... The last and only one I remember was when I tried masturbating in high school."

"Well. When the time comes, doll and you are ready, I will be more than happy to help you out. But for now, why don't we watch the movie you picked out for us?"

Thank God for James Barnes.


End file.
